starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Void
within the Void]] The Void is a realm separate from the material universe. Usage The Dark Templar The Void is understood by the Nerazim.2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. Due to severing their nerve-appendages in a display of contempt for the Conclave, they lost the primal link the rest of the protoss share,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and removed them from the control and discipline the Khala provides.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Forced to live in secrecy to avoid detection by the Khalai, and without the psionic focus afforded by the Khala, the Nerazim were forced to delve into the mysteries of the Void, eventually learning how to wrest its power by means of rigorous training, discipline, and will.2015-04-09, Dark Templar Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 The Void provides the Dark Templar with psionic powers unheard of by their brethrenMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and grants the Dark Templar enormously strong individual will.Yeah, I mean, basically, any protoss that is a part of the Khala is going to have an enormous psionic energy to draw on and can create, you know, obviously, wepons and blades with it. The dark templar, you now, in all of the lore, they, because they chose to go their own way and they don’t have the power of the Khala behind them, but they have the power of enormously strong individual will. It's sort of, I’m giving a long-winded version of the answer, I think, that Chris just gave. One is pulling that power from within whereas the dark templar have to take what is around them, the void, and manifest it. It is a completely different philosophy, but both are really cool weapons. Chris Metzen, Brian Kindregan, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-23. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-25. They require great will and discipline to make use of the Void, and can be consumed by it if they do not possess these traits.Todd, Hugh. "“Lens of the Void”." (April 25, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lens of the Void Accessed 2013-04-26. Those who walk this path do so with diligence and reverence, for they know full well the dangers lurking in the shadows of the Void.2015-04-09, Dark Templar Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 The "currents" of the Void allow faster-than-lightspeed travel for the Dark Templar. These currents are affected by gravity and solar winds. Strands of the Void can be wielded by a Nerazim, separating it into numerous strands if they so desire. Void powers enable Dark Templar to resist infestation by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-15. The particle disrupters mounted on stalkers use the power of a Nerazim to shoot entropic Void energy at targets;2014-10-30, Stalker Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-04 Tal'darim stalkers' have been observed to fire green projectiles, as opposed to the usual blue fired by their Daelaam counterparts.2015-08-08, StarCraft II: Showcase von Verbündete Kommandanten auf der gamescom #BlizzGC2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-11 The warp blades utilized by Nerazim warriors are infused with Void energy. Culture It appears that the Dark Templar associate the Void with death or the afterlife – to "embrace the Void" is to embrace death, so to speak.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives They consider anything that taints the Void to be unholy, and it is a major part of their religion. When the Nerazim began studying the Void they wrote texts on the subject, said texts becoming the basis of their teachings on the subject centuries later. In recent times, certain Dark Templar have mentioned "an ancient voice whispering from the Void," chilling them to the core.StarCraft II, Dark Templar unit quotations The Void and the Khala wielding the Void and the Khala simultaneously.]] Utilizing the Void and Khala simultaneously grants protoss incredible power, but can result in the protoss burning out like a star. Protoss who can utilize both sets of power simultaneously are exceedingly rare. Known practitioners were Adun and Tassadar.Zeratul: "You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Similarly, the prismatic core of the void ray draws upon the powers of the Void and Khala in tandem, forming a self-sustaining reaction2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. and thus making the core a virtually eternal power source.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Tal'darim The Tal'darim believe that Amon resides within the Void, and it is only through His blessing that one is able to travel through it. It is from the Void that they draw energy for their psi-blades.Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 01, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-01. Other Races The Void is inhabited by a mysterious entity at KL-2 calling itself the "Heart of the Void". The KL-2 entity "tainted" the Void, according to the Dark Templar.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The xel'naga understood the Void. Their ships possessed the ability to travel through it. The xel'naga imprisoned the KL-2 entity using the powers of the Void. When their physical bodies are killed, their minds survive within the Void, and they can be revived with enough psionic energy, as happened with Amon. It appears that the Overmind knew of the Void in some form or another, as the powers the dark templar wield were similar to its own, such powers being the only thing that could permanently destroy its cerebratesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. and the Overmind itself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. References Category: Ideology Void